Preludio
by Rosg05
Summary: Ahí estaba ella, a solo unos paso de él; y ahí estaba ella tan cerca que el podía sentir su liberación, su salvación. Aviso: Este Fanfiction participa en la actividad "La Frase de la Semana" Segunda Edición, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo ESTA historia es de mi propiedad.

 **Aviso:** Este Fanfiction participa en la actividad "La Frase de la Semana" Segunda Edición, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

* * *

 **Quisiera respirar, no me gusta esta esta noche**

 **Quiero despertarme hacia abajo, no me gusta estar en mis sueños**

 **Estoy atrapado dentro de mi propia mente,**

 **Así que estoy muriendo.**

 **No quiero estar solo,**

 **Solo quiero ser tuyo.**

 **Save me - BTS**

En algún tipo de guarida subterránea se ve a un chico de cabello negro azulado correr por los pasillos húmedos y solitarios. Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente, más de cerca se puede apreciar que el joven tiene el cejo fruncido, como si algo lo molestara.

Se detiene de repente para decidir qué lado va a tomar, agudizando sus oídos solo escucha las pequeñas gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo; girando hacia la derecha continúa su camino.

Cada segundo que pasa se puede apreciar que la angustia y la desesperación lo van embargando, como si estuviera buscando algo que no puede encontrar. Se detiene nueva vez, pero no porque haya una intersección; desesperado se alborota el pelo y vuelve a maldecir en medio de un grito, que retumba entre esos pasillos desolados. Decidiendo calmarse se masajea el puente de la nariz mientras analiza su situación, él sabe que estaba buscando algo con desesperación, lo que aún no sabe es, que es eso.

De pronto nota lo que a primera vita seria el final del pasillo, un destello de luz lo guía hacia ella como si no pudiera evitarlo. A medida que se acerca se le hace cada vez más difícil verla. Distingue entre la claridad un sonido de una voz suave, como si cantara alguna canción o llamara a alguien con amor, dulce y tierno, casi hipnotizante; pero el aun no estaba tan cerca como para poder escuchar claramente a quien nombraban con tanta devoción.

A solo unos pasos de distancia el joven debió cubrirse los ojos a causa de la encegadora luz que destilaba un brillo rosa por momentos. Acercándose como pudo iba de a poco escuchando mejor lo que repetía la voz con tanta solemnidad, de pronto sus ojos se agrandaron al comprender justamente lo que decían, a quien llamaban. Era un nombre común para él, solo lo había escuchado así de dulce en varias personas, tal vez tres, pero debía admitir que era agradable ese tono empleado para llamarlo.

-Sasuke-kun…-

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y cubierto de sudor. Maldijo en voz alta, recordando ese sueño que lo había acompañado en las últimas semanas. No podía negarlo ya estaba harto de que se repitiera una y otra vez, sabía con certeza que ese sueño trataba de decirle algo pero no entendía el que, o mejor dicho se negaba a creer que de verdad significara algo, pero muy en el fondo de él sabía que tenía que prestarle mucha atención.

La dulce voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en esta nueva visión pudo distinguir mejor el sonido y le pareció lo más agradable que había escuchado en años, frunciendo el ceño se retiró las sabanas de un tirón de su cuerpo y se encamino al baño para darse una ducha fría, eso era lo que realmente necesitaba y no estar pensando en tonterías.

A medida que transcurría el día Sasuke se la pasaba distraído y pensativo, su equipo no tenía idea de que rayos le pasaba al portador del sharingan, en medio del entrenamiento Sasuke llegó a una conclusión que sabía con anterioridad, estaba completamente solo. Solo, la palabra le cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la espalda, desde la masacre de su familia el sentimiento lo había acompañado a donde quiera que había ido, pero ahora junto con ese sentimiento se le unía uno parecido y distinto a la vez; era algo desconocido para el Uchiha.

Era una necesidad de sentir unos brazos a los cuales volver, unas ansias de acariciar una tersa y suave piel, un anhelo de saciar esa sed que lo embargaba y que le prometía un dulce néctar para su deleite.

Frustrado consigo mismo, dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de sus compañeros sorprendiéndolos, pero más estos no dijeron nada. No sabía cuánto se había alejado cuando por fin se detuvo en un claro, parecían que había trascurrido horas o talvez solo minutos, nadie sabe. Analizó su situación, nunca necesitó que alguien le profesara amor, mucho menos una mujer, pero sabía que estaba en la edad en que empezaba a interesarles estas, por más que trataba de negarse a la idea; lo que si admitía era que no cualquier mujer le interesaría, tendrían que cumplir con algunos estándares para poder ser agradables antes los ojos del Uchiha.

No supo cómo ni cuándo fue, pero al parecer se acercó a un campamento. Tomando su katana en alerta por si eran ninjas siguió avanzando, no sabiendo porque pudiendo simplemente devolverse por su camino pero prefirió continuar.

Lo bastante cerca para poder observar sin ser visto, Sasuke distinguió entre los sonidos del bosque una voz cantarina de una joven, esto extrañándole más se acercó con pasos sigilosos, y pudo escuchar mejor dándole un pequeñito vuelco en el corazón reconociendo esa melodiosa voz.

Sasuke guardo su arma y con más cuidado del que se merecía se puso de pie sobre el pequeño acantilado en el cual estaba escondiendo, y del cual surgía un pequeño chorro de agua creando a varios metros más abajo un pequeño estanque.

El portador del Sharingan no pudo describir lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, ahí estaba ella, cantando y jugando como si fuera una niña con el agua, solo portaba un short y top negro pegados y los mechones rosas rozándole la cara.

 **Paz, Armonía, Ternura, Pasión, Anhelo, Certeza, Verdad, Vida.**

De pronto la joven voltea y dirige su vista hacia arriba, ensanchando sus hermosos ojos verdes pronuncia en medio de un suspiro.

 **-Sasuke-kun…**

Y ahí esta ese sonido, reconociéndolo como el de ella, como el de él, como el de ellos. Sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que pertenecía a algún lugar, que pertenecía a alguien. Y como su no lo pudiera evitar le respondió en el mismo tono.

 **-Sakura…**


End file.
